Electronic devices may be used in many types of systems and/or applications, such as control systems, data processing systems, medical systems, telecommunication systems and/or communication networks. Electronic devices may include system controllers, servers, and/or network devices, such as routers, switches, firewalls, and/or network address translators.
In data centers, electronic devices may be installed within a networking rack to provide, for example, a scalable system. Electronic devices may be arranged within the networking rack to provide optimum connectivity with other electronic devices. In addition, airflow direction in networking racks is typically required to go from a cold side to a hot side. The airflow direction through the electronic devices may be changed to accommodate these airflow requirements. Power supply units within electronic devices may include a separate airflow for cooling of the power supply units. When airflow direction through the electronic device is changed, optimal cooling performance may be achieved by also changing the airflow direction through the power supply unit. Often this is required in order to prevent the power supply unit from drawing in hot air from the electronic device itself.